


Blue Shadow

by sonderwalker



Series: The Butterfly Project [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: A one shot that's a part of my series, "The Butterfly Project" The series is a set of one-shots and stories that explore events that happen in star wars the clone wars, but the characters have been changed. This story is the blue shadow virus arc, but Anakin and Ahsoka have traded places.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Butterfly Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688770
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Blue Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> you can make a request by either leaving a comment, or on tumblr @sonderwalker.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin shouted into his commlink. “We have to find Dr. Vindi as soon as possible!”

“I know, master!” Her voice responded through the commlink. “Me and Rex are on it!” She said. Anakin kept running, with several of his troops following close behind. He quickly made his way through the tunnels of Dr. Vindi’s lab, heading towards the location that they had scouted out on the map earlier. The higher levels of radiation from that location meant that is probably where the bombs were being held. Which meant that Padme, Jar-Jar, and the doctor were not far behind. Anakin felt his heat drop into his stomach at the thought of Padme, his wife, being held captive by such a monster. He rounded another corner only to be met with blaster fire from battle droids. Anakin deflected the blasts with ease. There was only one thing on his mind right now, and that was getting to Padme as soon as possible. He quickly rushed forward and sliced through several droids, his troopers taking out the rest. At the end of the hallway he saw a set of doors made from glass and metal. Through the force, he could sense Padme and Jar Jar’s presence.

“They’re on the other side of that door!” Anakin yelled as he continued to press forward. He reached the doors and quickly stabbed his lightsaber through the metal, watching as the blue blade slowly melted the door. He heard the footsteps of his troopers catch up to him and stand on either side of the doors, ready to start firing their blasters as soon as he cut through the doors. Anakin used the force to push the doors forward, and they crashed onto the ground with a loud bang.

“Padme!” Anakin exclaimed, his voice full of worry.

“Anakin!” She yelled back, relieved to see her husband.

“One more step, Jedi, and your friends die!” Dr. Vindi shouted as he made his way over to a large switch. He pulled the switch down and Anakin watched in horror as Padme and Jar-Jar were electrocuted. Anakin leapt into action- destroying battle droids left and right as he and his men advanced towards Dr. Vindi. The doctor quickly grabbed something- Anakin couldn’t see what and ran out of the room.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin shouted into his commlink “Dr. Vindi is escaping!”

“We’re on it, master!” Her voice rang out from Anakin’s commlink.

“Padme”, Anakin said softly as he gently placed a hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw her husband in front of her, his eyes full of concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Ani, next time, can you please rescue us before you destroy all of the droids?” She said with a soft smile.

“Sorry milady.” He replied sheepishly. “It won’t happen again.” Anakin stood back up and ignited his lightsaber, cutting her and Jar-Jar free from their restraints.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice called out from his comm. “We’ve tracked down the bombs, but they’ve been activated! You have to hurry and find Dr. Vindi as soon as you can.”

“Ahsoka and I are on it!” Anakin responded.

“That’s not all, one of them seems to be missing as well!” His former master said.

“A missing bomb?” Padme asked. “I saw a little droid carrying a bomb around earlier. It must have run off with the bomb!” She exclaimed.

“We have to track it down.” Anakin said while looking back out towards the hallway. “If that bomb detonates then we’ll have bigger problems to worry about.”

“Do you know which way the droid went?” Anakin asked.

“I think so,” Padme “But I’m not entirely sure.”

“We’ll split up to find it.” Anakin said as they walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

“Ahsoka! There’s a missing bomb, if you and your men see anything, let- “Anakin said into his commlink.

“Oh, hey master.” Ahsoka said as her and Captain Rex ran up beside them.

“Ahsoka, there’s a droid running around down here with a bomb containing the blue shadow virus.”

“We can look for it!” Ahsoka said eagerly while turning to look at Rex.

“No.” Anakin said while crossing his arms. “I don’t want you anywhere near that thing in case it goes off.”

Ahsoka began to protest but Anakin cut her off.

“Ahsoka,” He said, “I know that you’re eager, but none of us have any immunity to this thing, and I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Well what about you?” She shot back while crossing her arms as well.

“We’ll be fine, now get going!” Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and taking off with Rex and the other clones following her lead.

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka shouted into her comm “We’re on our way to help!”

“Good. Some of my men are currently deactivating the bombs right now, but we need more help with trying to capture Dr. Vindi.” He responded. Ahsoka began to turn around a corner when she was suddenly met with blaster fire. She ignited her lightsaber and began to deflect the blaster bolts while the troops behind her began to fire back. Ahsoka leapt onto the walls and jumped down towards the droids, slicing through them with her saber. She rolled between two droids, slicing their legs off in the process.

“I think that was all of them, commander.” Rex said.

“Good, let’s keep moving.” Ahsoka said as she turned her saber off. Ahsoka had lost track of how long they had been running through the hallways. They all were starting to blend in her head, with the metal walls and red lighting. Fortunately, she had paid enough attention during the briefing to remember which paths lead to where in the bunker and knew that they should be approaching the hangar any minute now.

“Up ahead!” Ahsoka shouted. Ahsoka and her man ran up behind them, blasters and saber out.

“Leaving so soon, Doctor?” Ahsoka asked with her blade drawn, pointing it at his chest.

“You’re too late!” He shouted as he pulled out a vial from his pocket. “Catch.” He shouted as he threw the vial as far as he could. Ahsoka leapt off the landing platform and caught the glass vial right before it hit the ground. Behind her, she heard the blast doors to the hangar close. Ahsoka quickly got off the ground and began to cut through the thick metal with her lightsaber.

“Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka shouted into her comm “Dr. Vindi is escaping!”

“I’m on my way.” He responded. As she continued to cut through the blast doors, she could feel the anxiety from Rex and the other troopers in the force, not that she could really blame them. She was also doing her best to keep her worries at bay, and she could hear Master Skywalker reminder her to not let her emotions control her actions.

“General” Rex said from behind her. A second lightsaber blade went through the blast doors and helped to finish cutting through them. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan pushed the door down using the force and she ran forward. In front of her, Dr. Vindi was on the landing platform, and it was rising to the planet’s surface.

“Not so fast!” She yelled while running after him. Ahsoka leapt will all her strength and with the help of the force. She flipped over his head and landed in front of him.

“You’re under arrest!” Ahsoka shouted, her saber pointed at Vindi. The doctor held his hands up in the air and frowned.

“You haven’t won yet” He said while holding up another bomb in his hand. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by a gungan farmer. The gungan began to beat him with her staff, breaking his headgear, and the bomb rolled away from the two of them. Ahsoka ran over and grabbed the bomb before looking back at Vindi, who was laying on the ground, knocked unconscious.

“Master, Dr. Vindi has been taken care of.” She said into her commlink.

“Good” Master Kenobi responded. “We have taken care of the rest of the bombs as well.” He leapt onto the roof to join her.

“Dr. Vindi, it seems as though your plans have been foiled.” Master Kenobi said. Vindi’s glared at the two jedi.

“And you will pay for your crimes again- “He was cut off by the sound of an alarm. Ahsoka looked at her grand master, waiting for his next move.

“You’re too late!” Dr. Vindi shouted. “The virus has been liberated!” He said while laughing.

“Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka said urgently “Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala are still down there!” Master Kenobi opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly the landing platform was rocked with the force from an explosion.

Dr. Vindi laughed and smiled at the two of them. “The virus will ravage the life forms on this planet, and throughout the galaxy! You were too late, Jedi!”

“Anakin!” Master Kenobi shouted into his comm.

“We’re here.” He replied.

“What happened?” Master Kenobi asked.

“The virus is loose, but Ahsoka and I have sealed off the compound.” He replied. “We should be alright.” He added on.

“Are you contaminated?” He asked. There was a pause before Ahsoka heard his voice through Master Kenobi’s commlink.

“I’m afraid so” He said and then began to cough. Ahsoka felt her heart drop into her stomach. She looked up at Master Kenobi for guidance. Even though he was trying to keep his face as neutral as possible, she could feel his anger and his fear for Master Skywalker through the force.

“Master, what are we gonna- “Ahsoka began to ask.

“Patience, Padawan.” Master Kenobi said while holding his hand up. “The virus is still sealed inside of that compound.”

Dr. Vindi began to laugh “But once one of the droids breaks out of that compound, all of Naboo is doomed!” Obi-Wan looked back at Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka, the fastest way to save Anakin and Senator Amidala is to take him back to the capital and find an actual antidote.”

“Yes, master” She replied, not taking her eyes off the doctor.

“Hello? Is anyone out there?” Padme spoke into her comm. “Can anyone hear me?”

“Padme!” Anakin exclaimed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, we’re fine. We’re wearing protective suits, and we haven’t been contaminated.” She replied.

“What about you? Have you been contaminated?”

Anakin paused and looked around at his men. Several of them had taken their helmets off and were coughing harshly. He swallowed, trying to hold his own coughs back.

“We have.” He responded.

“Sir, several of the men are already showing symptoms, and none of us are immune to this virus.” Sergeant Coric said.

Anakin took a deep breath and sighed before responding. “I know. But we aren’t dead yet. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are with Dr. Vindi right now and trying to find a cure. They’ll make it in time, sergeant.” Anakin said while placing his hand on the trooper’s shoulder.

“Anakin” Padme’s voice called from his commlink. “We still have to stop the droids from escaping. Jar-Jar and I will be heading over to you.”

“Alright but be careful.” He responded before coughing into his elbow.

“So, you think you’ve found a cure?” Ahsoka exclaimed as she walked over towards Captain Typho.

“Not exactly, he said while pulling up a diagram of a plant root.”

“There’s an extract made from riskso roots that can be used to cure the virus. It can be found on Iego.”

“The world of a thousand moons.” Master Kenobi said while stroking his beard.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Ahsoka said.

“Not so fast,” Master Kenobi said. “Continue, Captain.”

“Well, there’s a problem. Once you land on Iego, you won’t be able to leave.”

“What do you mean, we won’t be able to leave?” Ahsoka asked.

“No one knows, it might just be a legend.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out.” Master Kenobi said. “Thank you, Captain Typho.”

“Ani, I’m sorry.” Padme said as she walked towards her husband. She grabbed his hands and held them in hers, angry that she couldn’t touch him, angry that she couldn’t enjoy a moment of peace between the two of them. Right now, Anakin didn’t look any different than he had a few hours ago, but she knew that it would only be a matter of time before he began to succumb to the virus. 

“I’m alright.” He said while smiling softly. “Besides, we’ve got droids to catch.” He stepped away from her and turned to face his troops.

“Everyone put your helmets on if you haven’t already. There are still droids in this bunker that are trying to get out, and we cannot let them reach the surface.” He told his men.

“Yes sir!” The clones responded.

“The bunker is divided into three main parts, and our section is clear of droids. We’ll continue onward to the other two sections to find the rest of the droids before they reach the surface.”

As Anakin progressed through the tunnels with his troops, he tried his best to appear fine on the outside. But he could feel his body being weighed down by the exhaustion and chills from the fever. He already spent most of his time being cold but having a fever didn’t help. Each breath he took hurt his lungs more than the last, but he kept pressing forward. He could feel Padme look at him each time he coughed. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that he was alright, and that they were alright, but he couldn’t. He’d rather die than pass this virus onto her.

“Droids, up ahead!” Anakin shouted and ignited his lightsaber. The blue glow from the blade blended in with the blue mist from the virus, creating a halo effect around his saber. Anakin rushed forward slicing through droids, frustrated at how his body was already beginning to slow down. He could hear Padme and his troops shooting at the droids.

“Hey!” He shouted as a droid began to climb a latter. He ran up to the ladder and looked up. The droid was beginning to cut through the metal door that had been sealed shut. Anakin took a deep breath, trying to concentrate. He didn’t trust his aim, so he used the force to pull the droid down forcefully. The droid slammed down onto the ground next to him and Anakin swayed, grabbing onto the ladder to steady himself.

“Anakin.” Padme said while resting her hand on his shoulder.

“I’m alright.” He said, his voice weak from all the coughing. “Let’s keep moving.”

“Master, I got it!” Ahsoka said as she pulled the root out from under the ground.

“Good, now let’s get out of here!” He shouted back from several meters above her. Ahsoka began to climb, and Obi-Wan did as well once she caught up to her. Once they reached the surface, the boy that they had met earlier was waiting for them.

“Wow.” He said as he looked them over “I’m surprised that you guys didn’t die while you were down there.”

“Thanks.” Ahsoka said as she turned to walk back towards the ship.

“Wait, you’re not going to try and leave, are you?” He asked.

“Why would we stay here? My friends are in danger!” Ahsoka exclaimed.

“You can’t leave. We’re all stuck here.” He said. “The planet is cursed; every time someone tries to leave, they don’t make it.”

“Well, we’ll be the judge of that.” She said as she continued to head towards the ship. Ahsoka hopped into the co-pilot seat and began to get the ship started when Master Kenobi slid into the pilot’s seat next to her.

“We should be careful, there might be some truth to what he is saying.” Master Kenobi said as he began to take off. He steered the ship upward and Ahsoka sighed as the left the planet behind.

“See?” She said “There was nothing to worry- “Ahsoka was cut off as lasers began to fire, filling their view, and making it impossible to navigate.

“We have to turn around!” Master Kenobi shouted.

“We can’t!” Ahsoka said. “We have to save Anakin!” Obi-Wan turned the ship back around and they landed back on the platform from earlier.

“Ahsoka, I’m also worried about him, but we cannot let our fear cloud of judgement.” He said while laying a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka opened her mouth to reply, but they were getting an incoming call.

“Senator Amidala, Anakin” Master Kenobi greeted them. Ahsoka looked at her master. While she couldn’t see much color from the holo, she could tell from looking at him that he was very sick. He was partially hunched over, his hands wrapped around his torso. On the other hand, she was relieved to see that Senator Amidala was wearing protective gear and appeared to still be healthy.

“Obi-Wan.” Padme said. “Ahsoka, it’s good to see you two.”

“And you as well, senator.” Master Kenobi said. 

“Obi-Wan, the men are seriously sick.” Anakin said. Ahsoka winced when she heard his voice. She had never heard her master sound so frail before. “We don’t have that much time left- “He continued to speak but was cut off by a harsh coughing fit. Ahsoka watched her master gasp for air in between coughs and drop to his knees, his hands clutching his chest.

“Anakin!” Padme said while bending over to help him “Anakin!” Both Master Kenobi and Senator Amidala shouted. The holo cut out, and Ahsoka sat there in the cockpit with her grand master. She could feel his worry through the force, and she was sure that he could feel hers as well.

“Let’s go, Ahsoka.” Master Kenobi said as he got up to leave the ship.

Padme wiped the sweat off a soldier’s forehead with a cool cloth. She looked up, trying to find Anakin through all the haze, when she heard him cough.

“Anakin,” She said while rushing over to his side. He was trying to stand, bracing himself against a wall.

“Padme” He whispered. “I’m alright, we’re gonna be… alright.” He said, his harsh breathing interrupting his sentences. He began to slide back down the wall, and Padme rushed to catch him.

“Anakin.” She said urgently. “Anakin!” She shouted as his head turned listlessly in her arms. Padme held her husband in her arms, and felt her tears slide down her cheeks _. It wasn’t supposed to be like this._

She gently set him down, and gently touched his face with her gloved hand.

“Jar-Jar, what are we going to do?” She said, her voice cracking.

“I dunno, milady.” He replied as he sat down next to her.

“Anakin”, Obi-Wan’s voice called out. Padme looked up, and saw the light on Anakin’s commlink blinking

“Anakin, come in.” Obi-Wan called again. “We’ve got the antidote, we’re on our way back to Naboo right now.”

“Obi-Wan!” Padme responded through Anakin’s comm.

“Padme, where’s Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s really sick.” Padme said and bit her lip “All of the men are really sick.” She replied. There was a short pause before she heard a response.

“We’ll be there in a few hours.” He said. “He’ll make it. I know he will.”

Padme had lost track of how long they had been waiting for Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. She knew that they had said a few hours, but it had felt like an eternity. Watch Anakin’s condition slowly deteriorate as time progressed made her seriously question if they would make it in time, or if she was going to watch her husband die in her arms. He had woken up a few times since fainting earlier, but it was getting harder and harder for him to hold a conversation with her. She tried to get him to talk to her about something, anything really, and he tired his best to. But between gasping for air, the coughing, and the fatigue from the fever, he was becoming less and less responsive.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?” She heard Captain Typho’s voice call out.

“We’re in here!” Padme shouted. She saw several figured through the haze. As they approached, she saw Captain Typho along with several clone troopers, all wearing protective gear.

“Master Kenobi is back, milady.” Captain Typho said. “We need to get you all out of here as soon as possible.” Padme looked back at Anakin’s body, and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath that he took.

“He’ll be alright, we’ll make sure of it.” He said. The troopers began to pick their brothers up and place them on stretchers before carrying them out of the room. Two troopers bent down silently and picked Anakin up, placing him on a stretcher before quickly leaving the room and heading back towards the surface of Naboo. Padme pushed herself off of the ground and followed her captain through the hazy hallways. She noticed that as they walked it felt like as if they were going up a hill. Captain Typho opened a series of blast doors.

“Milady, Representative Binks, you will have to remove your protective gear here.” Captain Typho said as he removed his hazmat suit. Padme removed her hazmat suit stepping out of it as Typho opened the last blast door. Suddenly the bright light of her planet’s sun filled her vision. Padme lifted her hand to shield herself from the sudden change in lighting. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around and saw several men on stretchers who were being attended to by medics. She spotted Obi-Wan and Ahsoka standing next to a stretcher and made her way over to them.

“He’s going to be sick for a while, even with the antidote.” A medic was explaining. “The antidote will help, but the blue shadow virus, is well… a virus. So, his immune system must do most of the work and fight it off. But he should make a full recovery, Thanks to your help”. The medic explained. Padme looked down at Anakin and sighed. Once he was feeling better, she was going to have a talk with him about his habit of saying that everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t. They watched as the medical team took Anakin away.

“That was close.” Ahsoka said while resting her hands on her hips.

“Too close” Master Kenobi said while stroking his beard. Padme laughed.

“Thank you both for what you have done.” She said “Now Naboo, nor the rest of the galaxy will have to worry about this virus anymore.”

“Of course, Padme,” Obi-Wan said “Helping people is our job, after all.”


End file.
